


Partner

by Kimmimaru



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Murder, Smut, reno and rude are pretty fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You like watching, when you throw him roughly onto the only bed in the room, the way his hair falls around his head like a halo; a bloody halo for a fallen angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partner

**Author's Note:**

> You may have noticed that it is in second person, I write like that sometimes just because its fun.

He's going to die young, that's what he says. He's going to live fast and hard and die pretty. There's no growing old for him, no grandchildren, no children. Death is an ever present spectre in your line of work, it's the shadow that follows you around, lurking around every corner. You catch it sometimes, just out the corner of your eye when your fist connects with a targets face. When bones crunch and blood spurts. Really, its simply a matter of time before it comes for you.

The hotel room is dim, light turned a sickly yellow as it pours through the closed curtain to illuminate Reno as he slowly rises from the dead man. He turns, his body a vague silhouette against the flowery wall paper. His chest rises and falls in rapid little bursts and he cracks a grin, his face is spattered with blood. Reno's method of killing is violent, bloody and slow. He's always got blood on him, it was one of the first things you noticed about him when you first met. He taps his electro mag rod against his leg, an almost nervous gesture that makes you feel a familiar tightening in your gut. You know what comes next, you know the deal. The jobs done. You're almost off the clock. Reno turns fully, eyelids lowering, smirk softening but only slightly. He's walking towards you, hips swaying and hair highlighted from behind. He reaches you, you haven't moved an inch, and grabs the lapels of your jacket only to yank you down to his eager lips. EMR falls to the carpet with a dull thunk but your mind is already elsewhere, your hands move of their own accord as you hook fingers into the belt loops on his trousers and yank him closer. You feel his hard cock against your thigh and your own twitches with interest. He's shorter than you, smaller, skinnier but you like being able to throw him around as easily as a rag doll. You like watching, when you throw him roughly onto the only bed in the room, the way his hair falls around his head like a halo; a bloody halo for a fallen angel. 

By the window the dead man watches you both from blank, staring eyes. You ignore him, he no longer matters, the only thing that does is Reno's body beneath you. The way he writhes and hisses your name, coupled with several rapid fire curses that you swallow as you claim his mouth again. Your hand tangles in his hair, yanking hard, your other one moves to slide beneath his loose shirt and you dig fingers deep into his skin. Reno's even prettier when he wears the colours of your marks; purple, blue, yellow...all the colours of a rainbow in the dark. You're rough and tortuously slow, you take your time biting, kissing, licking. It's a dance, a game, a gamble. You never know when Reno's going to grow bored and try to tear your eyes from your head, the thrill of it sings in your veins, turning you into little more than a beast without reason. 

Clothes fall to the floor, scattering the carpet and soaking up the still-wet blood. Reno grabs your cock, squeezing almost hard enough to be painful as he wraps one arm firmly around your neck and holds you close. Muscles bunch beneath skin, light and dark. You see Reno's tattoos, the ones he hides beneath his clothes, standing out bright. They almost mirror the ones on your own body, the ink is embedded deep and you take some time to explore them with your fingers. Reno pants your name into your ear, hips thrusting upwards, his body trembling against your own but you don't want to give in yet. Your cocks rub against each other as you lean down and run your tongue over the designs etched permanently into his body, a flower here, a coiled serpent there. You see Reno's eyes sparkling, like they always do after a hit. In the background you sense death there, moving closer, reaching, stretching one bony hand to grasp you in its freezing claws but you don't care. You turn your back on death and ensure it stays there, forever trying to fight off the day it will finally have you both. 

You plunge deep into Reno's body, causing him to clench around you. His muscles twitch, his mouth drawn down into a line as he tries to deal with the agony. You don't know why but you enjoy seeing him in so much pain, it makes him look beautiful. You move, before he's ready and he curses at you furiously, finger nails digging deep into the muscles on your back, dragging through scar tissue and ink. His nails are ragged so they cut where they touch, catching flesh and ripping at it. You feel the blood begin to slide over your skin but its simply another sensation to add to the others; pleasure, heat, and pain. You mutter his name into his ear and feel him shudder violently, hips rising up, giving you better access to his body. You accept the invitation and move deeper, forcing your own name from his mouth again and again. You know what you're doing is twisted but neither of you really care, once a guys dead he's dead and you both doubt they really give a shit if someone's fucking in the bed they paid for. You grab Reno's hips, lifting him as you rise up onto your knees, bringing him with you as you pull out slowly. You look down at the place you're connected and grunt, there's blood, you've torn something inside him but Reno doesn't seem to care too much as he cries your name in his ecstasy. You plunge in again, lips parting and watch Reno's face twist, arms rising to grip the headboard, feet digging into the base of your spine as he arches upward. Sweat slicks your skin, it drips into your eyes and you blink it away. You keep it slow, knowing Reno says he hates it but also knowing that he'll come harder if you draw it out. There's blood on his skin, from the target or from you you're not sure and you don't care; Reno looks good in crimson. 

When you're finally close enough to the edge you grab Reno's cock in your fist, pumping it as you start to speed up your thrusts. He reacts abruptly, eyes widening, gasping, panting and suddenly going rigid. His orgasm spurts through your fingers, coating his chest and the bite marks you left behind. When he clamps down on you you push in as deep as possible, grunting as you feel it twist violently in your guts and empty your release into Reno's slowly relaxing body.

You don't cuddle afterwards, there's not words of tenderness or comfort. Reno lies back, sighing and wincing before reaching over you and scrabbling around in his trousers for his cigarettes. He draws back, taking a second to pause and lick lightly at your stubble roughened jaw before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it with his company issue lighter. He tosses it aside and takes a deep, satisfying drag before letting smoke slide slowly from his bruised lips. He's got one arm tucked behind his head as he flicks ash carelessly onto the floor, he raises his eyes, looking at you through his eyelashes.

"I'm gunna die young, partner." He says, that small, playful smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth. "Gunna live fast and hard, an' die pretty."

You lie back too, gazing up at the ceiling, smiling at his comments.


End file.
